can't think of name
by yaoifanforever515
Summary: fluffy...thats all I have to say. kanda x allen. please comment on it and give me advice XD


I don't own any of this except the story line.I made this on the bus, in the middle of traffic when i was then my first fanfic, but i can still do better. Me and my friend are working on a new one right now. Look forward to it :3

* * *

ALLEN'S POV

the time went by i started to notice how he looked, his long raven hair swaying in the wind, how his deep navy blue eyes shined with blood lust as he fought akuma's. Also the way his shoulders were broad and sexy. Yuu Kanda was a beautiful and strong man. I, Allen Walker, was in love with him. Yes, i admit it! I love him! I'd do anything for Kanda. But it's sad, i don't know if he feels the same or just hates me and calls me beansprout because he doesn't like me.I still remember when i first realised my feelings for was a week ago when he saved my life. Yes you've read Right, he saved my life, and I'm grateful he did.

'ONE WEEK AGO AUTHOR'S POV'

Allen and Kanda had just been sent on a mission to go collect some innocence when they showed up. Tyki and Road. They all fought for who knows how long, but the Noah's had the upper-hand in this battle. Tyki and Kanda had been fighting for the last 10 minutes, and well Tyki seemed perfectly fine Kanda was almost of breath. Well Allen and Road weren't really fighting. It was more of Road taunting Allen and Allen trying to hit her. All of a sudden Tyki disappeared from Kanda's view and appeared behind Allen. He reaped his arms around his body so he couldn't move. Allen tried to free himself but he really couldn't move an inch. Kanda had seen this and ran towards Tyki and Allen. But right when he was about to use his mugan to slice Tyki in half Road pop up out of now where in front of him. "And where do u think you're going exorcist~" Road said in a sing-along like voice. The way she had said it was more of a taunt then a question, which only pissed Kanda off even more than he already was. "Get the fuck out of my way. I'm getting beansprout-" "it's Allen Bakanda!" " weather you like it or not!" Kanda yelled out. Allen had heard him and couldn't help but blush at what he stared at Kanda for a moment before smiling her twisted smile. "OK" road said. Surprised Kanda stopped moving and looked at her. "You can have him back. But don't get to comfortable. We'll be back for more fun~" and with that she left, Tyki soon fallowing. But not before planting a kiss on Allen's cheek."I'll be back for you soon, boy" then he disappeared, leaving a pissed of Kanda and a blushing the way back to the black order they didn't speak a word to each other. Allen was to busy thinking about what Kanda had said and couldn't help but feel happy. Well Kanda, was thinking about who knows they got back the reported in and went their separate ways. Every time they saw each other for the rest of the week they would look away from the other. After the week was over their friends got fed up with their act so they lock them in a room together.

BACK TO THE PRESENT' ALLEN'S POV

'Why this!' Allen thought as he looked at Kanda in silence. They hadn't talked to each other in a week and now they were stuck in a room together. 'god must hate me right now' he continued to think this for a while till a voice stopped his train of thought."Oi beansprout, why the hell are you staring at me?" Kanda said with a pissed off tone. Allen realized he had been staring for the last ten minutes or a crimson red Allen stuttered, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare so long-! I mean at all! I didn't mean to stare at all!" Allen put his head down. 'I can't believe i said that! I'm such an idiot!'"Beansprout" Kanda said in a monotone, "do you have a crush on me?"Allen felt his heart stop, was he that obvious? He couldn't meet Kanda's eyes even if he wanted to. All of a sudden a hand comes and lifts his chin up. Allen looks up only to meet with dark blue eyes looking right back at him. Not even a second later something soft and warm met his lips. They were Kanda's! 'Oh my god! Kanda's kissing me!' Allen eyes widened as the kiss went on. After what seemed like forever they finally broke apart both panting a bit."I love you beansprout" Allen froze. Had he heard right? Kanda love him? Really! His heart was about to burst at any minute. If this was a dream...please don't wake him up!

AUTHOR'S POV

Kanda looked down at his most treasure, Allen. His eyes were like diamonds that shined in the light of the sun. The way his hair flowed with the wind toke his breath away. Everything about Allen was perfect. He smirked as he saw his beansprout blush. He looked so cute."R-really? You love me? Is this a dream? Am i dreaming again!?" Allen stuttered as he tried to make out the situation...he couldn't. I mean, what would u think if the person you loved all of a sudden started kissing you and tells you that they loved you? I bet you'd be speechless chuckled a little before dropping down for another taste of those delicious lips. "Of course I love you beansprout. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this right now". After that Allen and Kanda spent the night in Kanda's room. What happened in there was no mystery, everyone heard it, but were too embarrassed to say a word. That is until Allen asked why everyone was so quiet

* * *

What do think? Does it need more work? Plz comment and tell me what you think. I was really nervous about this one, Thanks for reading it XD


End file.
